Law enforcement officers, military officers, and citizens alike have relied on the handgun for personal protection and the defense of others. Due to the varying light and weather conditions that might be encountered when deploying these pistols, the need for a readily available light source has become common place.
Over the last 15-20 years, the separate handheld flashlight has given way to weapon mounted flashlights. To accommodate them, firearm manufacturers began to integrate what are known as accessory “rails” into the frames of their pistols. This allows flashlights, lasers, and other accessories to be attached to the firearm itself.
Although this is an improvement to having a separate unattached flashlight, there are some inherent problems associated with these weapon lights. These problems include added size and weight to the pistol. When holding a gun at arm's length, every ounce counts. The irregular shape adds bulk and more importantly necessitates the use of specially designed holsters to accommodate the pistol with the light attached.